Historia
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Serie de cortos de la vida de Marinette y Adrien. basados en las canciones del musical de Hamilton. Adrinette y Adrigami (leve) Adriloe (mencionar) y Adrila (mención) Universo alterno.


En una hermosa casa, ya no hay gritos, ya no hay alegria. La señora de la casa llega.

\- preparen una fogata - era de noche y los empleados así lo han hecho, en medio del jardín de la señora hay una fogata prendida y la señora esta sentada contemplando las llamas cuando comienza ha aventar unas hojas después de leerlas

El señor de la casa llega y se le es informado de lo que su esposa esta haciendo en el jardín.

El va a donde su esposa y se sienta alado de ella.

\- Todas tus cartas he guardado - dijo la señora de la casa -Desde que yo te ví supe que mío eras - le dice sin mirarlo. y algo sonrojada al pensar en su vida antes de aquel suceso, donde era feliz. -Decías que lo eras, pensé que lo eras - acaricia las cartas que aun tiene en la mano. El señor no tubo fuerza de tocarla y se volteo a ver la peña fogata.- ¿Sabes que dijo Kagami cuando de esto se enteró? -. después de un suspiro imitando la voz de su hermana mayor - Dijo: "Te has casado con un Ícaro, muy cerca del sol voló" - cerro los ojos e imagino a su hermana, veía el suelo y después la miraba.

Y para el señor de la casa Agreste, fue como ver a la hermana mayor de su amada esposa diciéndole esas palabras.

\- Mari... -. trato de tocarla pero ella no lo dejo

-¡ No...!- ella se para dandole la cara y enfrentarlo - te acerques ni un solo paso - No puedo confiar ni un poco, ¡ No pienses que volverás con solo hablar! - su voz se quebró por un segundo recomponiendo se y con cartas en sus manos arrojo una mas - Con solo hablar.

\- Marinette, por favor - imploro Adrien.

\- Quemando tus cartas me encuentro, - informo lo obvio cuando vio que su marino no se fue -. Quédate allí si tu quieres - el se levanto y ella pudo ver al Yo mas joven de su esposo, aquel hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que le había echo soñar alto y la había dejado caer - Ya no se ni quien eres, tengo que aprender - paso las manos por una de las cartas que aun sostenía -Releo tus cartas, las veo ¡Arder!- dijo con ganas de llorar y echado las al fuego.- ¡Las veo Arder!. - leer las hermosas letras que el una vez le escribio

Ella tomo un puñado de papeles que estaba aun lado de sus cartas - Has publicado sus cartas - dijo sosteniendo aquellas cosas - El mundo entero ahora sabe - dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - Como decidiste traer a la cama a otra mujer - las lágrimas no se dejaron caer por mas que ellas quisieran, ella se despeino, si de por si solo estaba medio peinada ahora si lo estaba. Y le tira los papeles a la cara.

\- mari yo no quise -

\- Que Dios no permita que digan: "Es parte de un plan" - ella da una vuelta por la fogata y hay un montón de sombras detrás de ella - Tu enemigo susurra¡Tenes que gritar! - enojada le grita a su marido, pues sabe que el hombre era paranoico y que creía que todos conspiraban en su contra.

\- Mi vista está sana - dijo mientras caminaba hacia él y sin tocarle se posiciona atrás de él - Yo sé como ves a mi hermana - le susurra al oído.

\- ¿que? - el se puso nervio y la volteo a ver... Nervioso al verse descubierto, pensando que era cauteloso con sus sentimientos hacia la mayor de las hermanas Dupain.

\- ¡No... ! tonta no soy - levantó la mano para callarlo, cerro los ojos y camino hacia delante - Las veo a todas contigo - vio a su esposo bien vestido y a su alrededor un montón de mujeres. - No creas que no se como todas caen - el vio a su esposa, y por sus ojos pasaron Lila, Cloe y Kagami, -¡A tus pies! - le grito enojada.

\- De la narrativa me alejo - dijo cerrando sus ojos - Deja que la historia pregunte: ¿Como hizo Marinette con este dolor? - ella abrió los ojos y los rodó mientras sonreía falsamente y sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas - Lo echaste a perder, ¡míralo Arder! -dijo mientras tomaba mas cartas y unas se las arrojaba y las otras las tiraba a la hoguera.

\- Arder - el vio como sus cartas eran quemadas. y ella tiraba las últimas cartas.

\- Ya llegará el día - ella cerro los ojos recordó como su hijo mayor de no mas 15 años leía el periódico con los escritos de su padre, mientras su madre lloraba y sus hermanos trataban de calmarla - De explicarle a los niños - su hermana menor y también la mayor lloraba en los brazos de su tía, con solo 13 años la niña podía entender lo que estaba pasando - El dolor y vergüenza - los gemelos eran abrazados por su madre quien lloraba desconsolada. - Que me hiciste pasar - el hombre negaba, viendo en su mente a su pequeño Lois de 15 años, su cabello rubio como el de él y ojos azules como los de Marinette, su hija Emma de 13 años, cabellos negros y ojos verdes, y sus pequeños gemelos Hugo y Felix, ambos de 6 años, mientas que Hugo era una versión de el en colores de su esposa, Feliz era una versión masculina de su esposa pero con los colores de él. - Aprenderás, que son tu legado - a ellos no los había visto, supuso que estaban con Kagami - ¡Somos tu legado!

\- Si pensaste que mío eras - dijo mientras lo dejaba solo y entraba a la casa y el trato de detenerle - ¡NO.! - quito su mano y lo dejo solo...


End file.
